Siete Días
by Zeartopy
Summary: Tenten tiene una batalla mental después de enterarse de que su amor platónico Neji Hyuga se irá de la aldea. ¿Podrá superar sus temores, y confesar sus sentimientos antes de que se marche? ¿O aquellos sentimientos llenos de tristeza y dolor la dominarán?
1. Primer día

_****Hola a todos, amigos amantes de Naruto y la lectura!_

_Este es mi primer fanfic. Es de capítulos cortos, pero les aseguro que se desarrollara de una manera interesante._

_Espero que te den apoyo, y las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas._

_Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de este primer capitulo.}_

_Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto (c)_

* * *

_**Primer Día**_

Para todos es muy fácil hacerlo, muchos dicen que es normal, que es solo la edad, que una vez que lo haces saldrá todo normal, pero en mi caso no es así… ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir esas dos palabras? "_Te amo"…_ De solo pensarlas siento un nudo en la garganta y una incomodidad en el estómago. Rayos.

¿Que es lo que me frustra? Haber, tantas cosas; Pero principalmente el hecho de tener una semana para decirlo, porque después te iras, te iras del país sin saber lo que realmente siento por ti.

Suena estúpido te conozco hace siete años, y hace cinco que acepte lo que mi corazón sentía… Entonces si te he amado desde hace tantos años ¿porque nunca te lo dije? Por qué carajos tuve que esperar tanto para tomar la iniciativa de decírtelo?

Miedo.

Eso es lo que siento, miedo de que te vallas, miedo de no volverte a ver, miedo de estar sola, sin ti… Pero a la vez miedo de no ser correspondida… Aunque a estas alturas que importa?

Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo, pero no tengo, solo siete días, siete malditos días.

Ya no quiero seguir pensando, tal vez una cita con la almohada me ayude a aclarar mi mente y a pensar que haré en los próximos días…

* * *

_Si, se que es muy corto el capitulo, pero soy nueva en esto y tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza. Por ello tengo que tener cuidado cuando escriba, y no causar ningún enredo._

_Espero que les aya gustado, cualquier critica, sugerencia, tomatazo y otras cosas, pueden dejar un review._

_Un beso, Yita._


	2. Segundo día

Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Segundo Día:_**

Me frustra pensar que ya paso un día desde que me entere que te ibas, un día perdido puesto que preferí matarme con mis pensamientos a enfrentarte a decirte lo que pienso.

El día está triste, solo llueve… Tal vez el cielo esta tan triste como lo estoy yo.

La lluvia me recuerda a ti, tan inexpresiva e insípida, tan gris, tan tú.

Tristeza

La tristeza me ahoga, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan triste como lo estoy hoy; No he comido, no me he bañado no he salido de estas cuatro paredes por dos días…. Y no quiero hacerlo, tengo miedo de enfrentar la realidad, la realidad de que te vas, la realidad de que no te veré más

Alguien toca a mi puerta, es mi madre, ella insiste en que salga porque me ve triste, y es cierto lo estoy pero quiero quedarme aquí con mis pensamientos que salir y acompañar a la lluvia en su triste recorrido sobre las calles de konoha.

Me tiro en mi cama, a abrazar las frías sabanas y dejarme llevar por el llanto… Ya es tarde, es hora de dormir

No puedo creer que ya pasaron dos días, dos días perdidos, sin poder decírtelo…

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos los que hayan leido mi Historia, aunque nadie se animó a dejar un review, se que unas cuantas personitas lo lelleron n_n

Disculpenme por otro capitulo estúpidamente corto, pero prometo que apartir del cuarto capitulo, las cosas emepezaran a tomar forma.

Como ya habran visto, Los capitulos se cuentan por los días de la historia. Logicamente, serian siete, pero este fanfic tiene una especie de "epílogo" asi que serán ocho.

Hasta la proxima, Yita.

PD: Amemos el NejiTen, es Marvadamente sucio, sensual, divertido y perfecto!


	3. Tercer día

Disclaimer:

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Tercer Día:_**

Amaneció, ya no llueve, pero hay un aire frio e incómodo por todos lados… Tengo fiebre, así que entro a la ducha, no me he bañado por dos días, me siento sucia así que me dejo llevar por las suaves caricias del agua cayendo en mi piel, pero mientras estoy allí te pienso más, pienso en como hare para decírtelo, pienso en que ya no te volveré a ver más, y pienso en cómo me gustaría que fueses tú el que se deslizara en mi piel, y no el agua…

Salgo de la ducha y me acuesto desnuda en mi fría cama, no estoy de ánimos, ni de vestirme, solo quiero estar allí y no hacer nada solo mirar por la ventana y contar los segundos que te quedan en la aldea.

Empiezo a sentir una molestia en el estómago, era de esperarse, tengo tres días sin probar un bocado, Si sigo así me enfermare más... Así que me visto y salgo hacia la cocina, es raro, no hay nadie en casa.

En la mesa hay una nota de mis padres que dicen que llegan en una semana por una misión, Eso me alegra, no quisiera que me vieran en este estado tan deplorable en el que estoy…

Reviso la nevera, hay muchas cosas que comer, pero no me provoca ninguna, o simplemente no quiero comer

El jardín esta hermoso y pienso como harán esas hermosas flores para mantenerse así de hermosas si siempre están solas. Claro, Mama siempre las riega y las acaricia, Mama siempre les da amor.

Quisiera ser como las rosas, que alguien me amara y así mantenerme bella y viva, aunque no quisiera que cualquiera me amara, solo una persona en especial… _Neji._

Empieza a oscurecer, me maldigo a mí misma por pasar todo el día en la casa. Ya han pasado tres días, cada vez hay menos días, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo en mis pensamientos…

Mejor dormiré, y tal vez mañana junte el valor para salir y enfrentarte, para decirte lo que siento…

* * *

Otro capitulo ridiculamente corto, pero apartir del siguiente, ya se vienen viendo más cambios, como los dialogos, por ejemplo.

De verdad que este fanfic es tan corto, por que es como una especie de "prueba" para futuros fanfics... Ya que tengo mil y un ideas en la cabeza, pero no soy buena escribiendolas.

Saludos, Yita.

Amemos el NejiTen. Alabado sea.


	4. Cuarto día

_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto._

_Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**_Cuarto Día:_**

Desperté con el sonido del teléfono sonando, muy molesto por cierto. O debe ser el dolor de cabeza tan infernal que tengo, que hace que cualquier sonido sea estúpidamente molesto.

–Aló– Dije al teléfono, pero mi sorpresa fue la más grande al oír aquella voz al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡PEQUEÑA FLOR DE LOTO, LA MAS BELLA DE TODA LA ALDEA! – empezó a hablar aquella voz, que vaya, yo conozco muy bien.

–Gai-sensei, por favor, no grite– Dije, o más bien, trate de decir, por que mi efusivo sensei casi no me dejaba emitir palabras.

–Mi hermosa Tenten, estuve de misión durante una semana, y cuando llego mi querido pupilo Lee me dice que has faltado a varios entrenamientos ¿Qué sucede mi hermosa flor? – Dijo mi sensei, y yo de verdad no quería preocuparle, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

–Discúlpeme sensei, pero he tenido una gripa del demonio, pero hoy no faltaré al entrenamiento– Y con eso me despedí de gai-sensei.

Eso tenia que ser una señal de que tenia que salir de casa. Así que me bañe, vestí y salí de casa, de nuevo sin comer. Pero de verdad no tenia ganas de probar ningún tipo de bocado.

Las calles de la aldea de verdad que se veían triste, eso debido a la llegada del otoño, ligado a mi actual estado de ánimo. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento que compartía con mi equipo, me encontré con mi compañero y amigo Rock Lee.

– ¡Tenten-chan! ¡Que bueno verte! – Gritó Lee, mientras se acercaba a mi y me abrasaba, yo correspondí el abrazo.

– ¿Qué tal, Lee? Igual estoy contenta de verte, no he pasado por estos lados por que he tenido una gripa demoniaca. –Antes de terminar de hablar, me percate que _Neji _no estaba en el campo, así que le pregunté a Lee sobre el paradero del Hyuuga.

– ¿Neji? De verdad que no lo he visto en días, que distraído soy– Dijo Lee mientras se llevaba una mano a su mentón, con apariencia pensativa– ¡Cierto! Creo haber escuchado de el mismo que iba a estar muy ocupado con su clan esta semana, ya sabes, su partida y todo eso. – De repente, empezó a llorar exageradamente. – ¡Lo extrañaré mucho, Tenten-chan! – Y así siguió hablando durante un rato. Yo por mi parte me dispuse a entrenar y olvidar, ya que, mi queridísimo amigo Lee, me recordó que Neji se iría… Y yo ni siquiera sabia las razones…

* * *

Bien, aqui está el cuarto capitulo, Ya comenze con la introducción de dialogos. Me costo mucho por que estoy en la onde de "Dijo, dije, dijeron" x.x

Bueno, otro capitulo corto, disculpen por hacerlos asi, pero estoy comenzando n_n

Un saludo, Yita.

PD: Alabado sea el NejiTen... Y su boton de trasero n_n (Ver2doOpening de Naruto SD: Rock Lee no seishun power-full)


	5. Quinto día

Disclaimer:

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Quinto Día:_**

No se por qué, pero hoy me levante con los ánimos bien puestos, tal vez por pasar todo el día anterior con mi optimista amigo Lee.

Luego de un merecido baño, tome un delicioso jugo de frutas, mi alimento en cinco días.

Ese día estaba decidido. Le contaré todo a Neji, así que quise cambiar mi atuendo, por una vez, no llevare mi traje ninja, así que me vestí diferente, civil.

Salí de casa, recorrí las inmensas calles de Konoha, con tal alegría que ni yo misma podía creer, todo parecía muy positivo. Pero, dos cuadras antes de entrar al Territorio del clan Hyuuga, la duda invadió mi ser… Ó sea ¿Cómo lo tomaría el? ¿Correspondería mis sentimientos? ¿Se quedaría en la aldea, solo por mi?.. Esas y muchas más interrogantes empezaron a molestarme.

Ya al frente de la mansión Hyuuga, no me decidía si llamar a la puerta o no. La negatividad me ganó así que di media vuelta y me fue por donde había llegado, llegue a casa, me quite la ropa y me puse algo cómodo, un simple pijama.

Mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse, la angustia nuevamente inundo parte de mi corazón, mi llanto cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta.

Seque un poco mi cara, y abrí la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver quien estaba parado allí, fuera de mi casa, a tales horas de la noche.…

–Ne- Neji…

* * *

Hasta aqui el quinto capitulo, gracias a los lectores por leer (?)

Por cierto, ahorita es que estoy leyendo mi primer review (Forever despistada)

Y bueno, gracias a Selene Uchiha, por ser mi primer review. Y pues si, los primeros tres capitulos son basicamente lo mismo T-T (Las cosas se ven diferentes en mi cabeza, pero cuando voy a escribir se va toda la magia)

Y bueno, ya el fanfic esta casi terminado, solo me falta escribir el epílogo (Personalmente ame el final, fue algo que me vino derrepente y alli se quedo, lo subiré hoy mismo, ya mañana subire el epílogo)

Bueno, con esto me despido, saludos a los lectores anonimos y a aquellos que no se animan a dejar reviews e.e

Un saludo para todos, Yita.

Pd: El NejiTen Rulea :3


	6. Sexto día

Disclaimer:

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Sexto Día:_**

No podía describir lo impresionada que estaba, el mismísimo Neji Hyuuga estaba allí, al frente mio. Es ese momento un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones se apoderaron de mi, eso combinado con el hambre, que de repente, me dio. De un momento a otro quise hablarle, pero me sentí débil y mareada, luego de eso, todo se torno oscuro.

Desperté, ya era de día. Mire el lugar donde estaba, el hospital de Konoha.

Traté de levantarme, pero me percate que había algo inyectado a mi brazo…

–Es Suero, Tenten. Los médicos dijeron que estabas muy débil– Escuche su voz y voltee a verlo. Allí estaba el, con su semblante tan neutral de siempre, ese que me enamoraba cada día mas.

–Neji…– Fue lo único que alcance a decir, me sentía un poco tonta en ese momento, luego lo volví a observar, estaba allí mirándome, como esperando que le dijera el _porqué_ de mi debilidad.

–Entonces…–Comenzó a decir el. Yo no lo soporte y comencé a llorar, él se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba al lado de la cama.

– ¡¿Por qué Neji?! – Casi las palabras no me salían de la boca, la rabia y la tristeza no me dejaban pensar bien lo que decía, en ese momento solo quería desahogarme.

–Tenten, yo…– Trato de decir algo, pero yo no podía contenerme más.

– ¿Por qué te vas Neji? ¿Por qué simplemente dijiste que te ibas y no volverías más? ¿Por qué no me diste un maldito motivo? – Mis palabras cada vez se quebraban más y el llanto comenzaba a hacerse más notorio. – ¡Maldita sea, Neji! Creí ser tu mejor amiga, creí que confiabas en mi ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa como me siento?! –

–Tenten, tu sabes que es así, tu tienes mi plena confianza, pero muy bien sabes que cualquier misión es completamente confidencial, y es mi trabajo como Jounnin de la aldea acatar la normas y... –No lo deje terminar, estaba muy enojada y le di una cachetada.

– ¡Metete tus malditas reglas por el culo! Si solo por una estúpida misión abandonarás la aldea para siempre, ¡déjame felicitarte, eres el idiota numero uno! –Mi voz cada ves era más fuerte, al igual que mi tristeza y enojo– Tranquilo, Neji, vete ¡Lárgate de Konoha! Déjame sola, déjame aquí, sola…–De nuevo empecé a llorar.

–Tenten, por favor no…–

– Te amo, Neji. – Por fin lo dije, ya no me interesaba si correspondía o no, solo necesitaba que él lo escuchara, ya que jamás lo volvería a ver. – Te amo tanto, Neji… Pero eso a ti no te importa– Sonreí irónicamente, tantas veces había soñado con esta declaración– ¡Vete Neji! –Había un mar de lágrimas en mi cara, que aumentó cuando Neji se levanto y se fue…

Quería morirme, ya no le vería más, y el último recuerdo que tendré de él, fue el que no correspondió mis sentimientos.

* * *

Debo decir que este fue el capitulo más dificil de escribir, pues me cuesta mucho cuando estos dos tortolines interactuan juntos. ¿Por qué me cuesta? Pues por que si no me controlo terminarian teniendo sexo salvaje en cualquier lugar ._.

Bueno, ya se viene el ultimo capi. *o*

Un saludo enoorme para todos, Yita

PD: Neji y Tenten FOREVAH!


	7. Septimo día

Disclaimer:

Naruto and all characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_Séptimo Día:_**

Sola en el bosque, con el cantar de los pájaros, y el viento frio de otoño. Eso era lo que me quedaba, además de mi soledad y tristeza.

El día de ayer lo pase pésimo, no pude dormir pensando en Neji, en su rechazo y en su partida, en su frialdad hacia mí.

Veo la hora, 11:30, Neji partirá a medio día. Los minutos son agonizantes.

Al final me decido y me acerco a la puerta principal de la aldea, lo suficientemente cerca para ver, y suficientemente lejos para no ser vista.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, llega Neji, junto con otra persona, por sus ojos reconozco que es un Hyuuga, también esta Lady Tsunade y Gai-sensei, este ultimo lloraba.

Veo que Lady Tsunade le dice algo a los Hyugas, ambos asienten. Neji busca a alguien con la mirada, al ver que nadie más esta, ambos se despiden y se marchan.

Al cabo de unos segundos, me acerque a la muralla, Lady Tsunade y Gai-sensei todavía se encontraban allí hablando de algo, al acercarme ambos dejaron de hablar.

– ¡Mi pequeña flor de loto! – Gritó mi eufórico sensei, yo solo correspondí el saludo con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

–Llegas tarde, Tenten. – Esta vez fue Lady Tsunade quien habló, yo solo la observe unos instantes y luego volví mi mirada hacia la gran puerta. Tsunade se puso al lado mio.

–Me sorprende que actúes de esta manera, siempre te creí una gran Kunoichi, que lucha por lo que ama– Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras, coloco su mano en mi hombro y me dedico una sonrisa sincera. –Creo en ti, Tenten. No dejes que estos sentimientos te cambien, eres una kunoichi hermosa, y estas en plena primavera. Nunca dejes de sonreír– Luego dio media vuelta y se marcho junto a Gai-sensei.

Aquellas palabras me marcaron, ella tenia razón, había actuado diferente ¡Yo no soy así!.. Me deje dominar por sentimientos de tristeza y dolor, y no fui yo misma. Ni siquiera me despedí de Neji, ni siquiera pude mirar por última vez sus hermosos ojos perlados.

Me dolió saber que el ultimo recuerdo que tendrá de mi, será el de una estúpida histérica que no deja hablar a los demás. No tendrá el recuerdo de aquella amiga, que a pesar de los prejuicios, siempre estuvo a su lado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de mis mejillas, me sentía una estúpida. Deje mis rodillas caer sobre el suelo, y allí mismo, comencé a llorar amargamente.

– ¿Por qué, Neji?– susurre, con una mano en mi pecho, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón. De aquel triste corazón.

Como pude, me levante del piso y limpie mis lagrimas, Mire al cielo, un hermoso pájaro blanco estaba en pleno vuelo, agitando sus hermosas alas, eso me hiso sonreír.

Si tal vez hubiera actuado de otra manera, me sentiría mejor conmigo misma, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

Lo único que me quedaba es volver a ser feliz, volver a ser aquella Tenten sonriente y positiva, aquella que compartió la mitad de su vida con Neji, aquella, su única amiga.

Así que, con una sonrisa me marche de allí, decidida a ser feliz. Tal vez el tiempo cure las heridas, pero este amor por ti nunca acabara, este amor por ti será hasta la muerte.

Porque tú eres mi vida, por que tú eres el dueño de mi corazón.

Te amo.

* * *

Personalmente amé este capitulo, aunque me entristecio un poco.

Oficialmente, este es el ultimo capitulo (Pues es el septimo dia, y el fanfic se llama "Siete Días" e.e) Pero todavia falta el epílogo, que es donde todas las casillas se cierran y se concluye todo.

El epílogo lo subiré mañana, espero les guste.

Un abrazo para todos, Yita.

PD: Siempre pongo algo relacionado con NejiTen en las posdatas, asi que... EL NEJITEN ES DEMASIADO SENSUAL EN LA VIDA.


	8. Epílogo

Disclaimer:

Naruto y todos sus personajes (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_ EPILOGO:_**

Cinco años… Cinco agonizantes años han pasado desde su partida. Me propuse a mi misma seguir mi vida en total normalidad, y lo logré… Al menos es lo que las personas creen, ya que en el fondo estoy muriendo lentamente, muriendo con una sonrisa en mi cara.

Actualmente soy Jounnin Especial de Konoha y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo. Mi gran amigo y compañero Lee también es Jounnin, Mi queridísima amiga Hinata esta casada y en estado, mi felicidad estaría casi completa, pero me hace falta un persona.

Estaba leyendo un par de pergaminos antiguos en mi habitación, cuando fui llamada para presentarme en la torre del Hokague, fui inmediatamente a mi llamado.

El llegar subí las escaleras, y toque la puerta, cuando la hokague acepto el paso, abrí la puerta, allí se encontraban Lee y mi sensei, los salude a ambos, se encontraban bastante serios, luego de unos segundos, la hokague habló.

–Como sabrán, su compañero Neji partió a una misión hace aproximadamente cinco años… En ese lapso de tiempo hemos recibido, puntualmente todos los meses, un reporte sobre el estado de la misión. Exactamente los días cinco de cada mes – Hizo una pausa, y con semblante serio continuó. – Y como ven, hoy es diez, y no he recibido ningún informe, ya hemos hecho todas las medidas de comunicación y no obtenemos respuesta… –

Pude notar preocupación en la mirada de Tsunade, aquello me causo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

–Así que los asigno a ustedes, compañeros de Neji…. Gai, Lee, Tenten– Nos miro a los tres – Al país de las olas, donde fue asignado Neji como espía de la misma. Cuando lo encuentren tráiganlo inmediatamente. Mucha precaución, y por su puesto, todo esto es sumamente secreto, no necesitamos más aldeas enemigas. – Y con un último suspiro prosiguió. – ¡Que esperan, busquen a Neji!. – Y con este ultimo grito, los tres partimos rápidamente.

El camino hacia el país de las olas no pudo ser más angustioso, el solo saber que Neji podría estar en peligro, el solo saber que debe estar sufriendo…

Luego de 12 horas sin descanso llegamos, Gai sensei invoco a una pequeña tortuga. La tortuga se fue hacia la entrada lentamente, y luego, de aproximadamente media hora regreso, con la ubicación de Neji.

Como se suponía, había enemigos. El plan era fácil, Lee y yo defendíamos, mientras Gai sensei buscaba a Neji. La batalla fue intensa, pero ganamos, con un brazo roto, pero ganamos. Al cabo de unos minutos llego nuestro sensei, con Neji… Neji ¡Herido! ¡Maldita sea!

Pregunte rápidamente sobre su estado de salud, al menos estaba estable, inconsciente, pero estable. Pasamos toda la noche de camino a la aldea y cuando llegamos dejamos a Neji en el hospital.

En la mañana, fui al hospital, al llegar a la habitación de Neji, ya se encontraban Gai-sensei y Lee. Vi que Neji les hizo una seña y ambos salieron.

Me acerqué lentamente, con temor y vergüenza… Recordando que la ultimo vez que el me vio, fue en una situación similar, me senté en la pequeña silla que se situaba al lado de la cama, y estuvimos en silencio por un rato.

El silencio se me comenzaba a hacer incomodo y cuando quise hablar, el me interrumpió.

–Yo también– ¿Ah?¿ El también que?.

Note un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, entonces comprendí. El… Neji… ¡Me estaba correspondiendo!

Tomo mi mano y acarició mi mejilla, y de repente, fui la persona más feliz del mundo.

Tal vez este sea el principio de una bonita historia.

Mi cuento, si tuvo un final feliz.

* * *

Bueno, estoy feliz y triste. Feliz por que termine mi primer fanfic, y triste por que tambien lo termine xDD

Espero que les haya gustado, fue hecho con mucho amor, y recuerden que el NejiTen es lo ms sensual y lindo del mundo, y todo debemos amarlo xDD

Les deseo un feliz año, lleno de sus mejores deseos!

Besos!


End file.
